The present invention relates to a force application apparatus, especially for severing materials. More specifically, the invention relates to a stamping apparatus including power drive means such as pneumatic or hydraulic drive means for at least one tool carrier such as a knife carrier carrying a cutting knife or a strip steel stamping knife. The apparatus may also include counter support means.
Devices of the mentioned type are known in the art in many variations. Where the cutting or force application is to be accomplished along a line, such prior art devices comprise primarily pneumatically operated piston cylinder means which move the knife holder. The structural height of piston cylinder means is substantial due to the nature of such means. Besides, piston cylinder means are limited to applying the force to the knife holder substantially only to points along a line. Where very high forces or loads are to be applied, the knife carrier or the knife is subject to deflections or sagging. As a result, prior art structures require heavy frames and similarly heavy counter support means.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,063,477 describes an apparatus for cutting preshaped carpets in accordance with a given pattern. In a common frame there is arranged a bottom support platen and a top pressing platen. The knives are supported by heavy cross beams which are operated by piston cylinder arrangements.